


Have a Long Rest

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [40]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 5: HolidayHow should they celebrate Akira’s birthday?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Have a Long Rest

Yusuke opens his eyes and finds his vision partially obscured by the cloud of ever-growing curls consuming Akira’s head.

Here they lay in the bed they picked out together, a heavy warmth on the verge of producing sweat from their deep sleep in each other’s arms. Yusuke’s limbs are heavy, his face hurts, breath is unmentionable; the sleep was perfect.

He moves to stretch, and Akira tightens his embrace before his eyes slowly blink awake. Yusuke gives him a warm smile and a small kiss on the nose as he traces slow circles on the back of Akira’s head, his finger gliding smoothly through the thick, soft curls.

Akira returns his smile, equal parts doting and drowsy. He recommits to the embrace he’s held Yusuke in most of the night and drifts back off to sleep.

Yusuke had spent weeks, months trying to come up with the perfect way to celebrate Akira’s birthday; each idea was thrown out as quickly as it came. The art, Yusuke can and did make something special for him, but he wanted to do more, something that he wouldn’t merely appreciate but love. He wanted to give him the world; they’d settled on a trip instead, just the two of them to a place of Akira’s choosing, but that’s not for another month or so.

Today, for the man who gives his all and asks for little or nothing, Yusuke offers a break. No work, no obligations or plans, no leaving the bed if he so chooses. The whole day to spend as he pleases, Yusuke happy to answer his every whim.

Yusuke suspects the phone calls will start soon; there’s little he can do about that. But until then, he snuggles closer into Akira’s limp-armed embrace and buries his face in his hair, content to be consumed by the dark locks and morning breath once more. 


End file.
